Encontrandome
by Yami-niisan.Koyuki-chan
Summary: Aveces siendo joven, no tenemos ni voz ni voto y las decisiones las toman otros por ti. La voz se ahoga, las lágrimas brotan por que no sabes como luchar y sientes que lo estas dejando todo atrás. Kibahina. Porfaa dadle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

_Holiii!:3He vuelto!Hace bastante que no publicaba un fic en condiciones. Y además Kibahina. La verdad es que espero que os guste mucho, por que he puesto mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque eso se verá después...Jaja esto me recuerda a una frase de Shikamaru:-**"Yo... sólo quería ser un ninja mediocre, recibir una paga normal... casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa y tener dos hijos. El primero debía ser una chica y el siguiente un chico. Me retiraría de mi trabajo de ninja después de que se casara mi hija y mi hijo consiguiera un trabajo. Entonces podría jugar al Shougi y Go durante los días aburridos y vivir libre de preocupaciones mundanas... Después moriría de viejo antes que mi mujer. Ése es el tipo de vida que quería, pero me he esforzado demasiado, algo que no es normal en mí. Quería morir de forma normal. Me he metido en algo bastante problemático..."**Jajajjaj xD_

_Shikamaru:**Copiona problemática.**_

_Yo:**Desde cuando estas aquí?-dijo la morena casi cayéndose de las silla en la que estaba sentada.**_

_Shikamaru:**Me quede dormido aquí hace unas horas.**_

_Yo:**O.o Vaya no había notado tu presencia...**_

_Shikamaru:**Ni que fueras ninja. Además de copiona y problemática, loca.**_

_Yo: **Ah si?*mirada maliciosa y asesina* supongo que se quien va morir en uno de mis capítulos, muajajajjajja*risa malvada*Ostia...U/./U Hice spoiler...**_

_Shikamaru:__**O.O?**_

_Yo:__** Ups...**__**Mejor pasamos al disclaimer. Shikamaru, lo dices tu?**__◕ ‿‿ ◕_

_Shikamaru__**:...**_

_Yo: __**Te perdonare la vida...**___ω●__

_Shikamaru: __**Uff..*suspiro*.De acuerdo. Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden le pertenece a esta loca, psicópata y antisocial chica(incluyéndome a mi, aunque en sus manos este mi vida), pertenecen a nuestro creador Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Dialogo:-Shikamaru es imbécil.

Pensamientos:-_**Lo mato como me vuelva a llamar psicópata y antisocial.**_

Recuerdos:_entonces y contra su voluntad y para que ese malvado ser le perdonase la vida, tuvo que decir el tan original disclaimer que acabáis de leer..._

N/A:**(eres un cabeza de piña, un cabeza de piña!JAJAJJAJA xDxDxD)(me encanta meterme contigo Shika-vago)**

_Posible lenguajes obsceno, nada muy fuerte. Empieza la historia._

_**No hay vuelta atrás**_

Era una agonía persistente a la que estaba sometido su cuerpo sin paciencia, queriendo que algo sucediera. Pero, un temor profundo habitaba en ella, haciendo que cada noche se atormentara, sintiendo que no podría más. Su ser caprichoso y persistente, la obligaba a dejarse sucumbir, dejando de lado todos aquellos principios y promesas que un día se hizo a su misma, solo por aquel deseo del que intentaba huir, por más que una parte de ella se desgarraba al hacerlo, pidiéndole no, rogándole que parara y se sometiera a esa fantasía inalcanzable, pero cercana a cumplirse.

Notaba, sentía y sufría, con aquellas manos frías como el hielo, suaves y ahora pálidas, que tocaban su torso desnudo, suplicando intensificar el roce, que ella misma quería que se realizase, aunque no pudiera ser así. No iba a ser así. No estaba bien. Tantas veces se lo había dicho a su mente idiotizada y aun así quería, lo sentía dentro suyo. Pero como la fruto prohibida, la manzana, que Eva dio a Adán, rompiendo las reglas, así lo quería, lo deseaba, por miserable y culpable que se sintiera. Una desdichada con el destino de entregarse al tacto gélido y malicioso que la condenaría a ser esclava de su propia ansia de cumplir lo que su cuerpo le pedía sin límite alguno, sin razón. Pero eso daba igual, eso no le importaba.

Por que seguiría resistiéndose.

No se sentía preparada para ello, aquel acto del que aun no era digna de pensar ni de imaginar.

Sintió el cálido líquido que caía desde su sien, que recorrió su cara hasta llegar a su mejilla. Su respiración entrecortada y agitada, que obligaba a que su pecho se moviera arriba y abajo, en una batalla que disputaban sus pulmones y su desbocado corazón, que ya sentía en la garganta, doliéndole, mientras se obligaba a ahogar un gemido que quería escapar de sus rosados y cortados labios.

Se giró sobre si misma, envolviéndose entre las blancas y rosadas sabanas, que dibujaban la silueta de su femenina figura y se movían al son de la brisa que entraba por la abierta ventana. Llevó una de sus manos a los finos cabellos que descansaban revueltos sobre la almohada, dejando caer una cascada de mechones de una oscuro castaño con destellos azulados, intentando en vano peinarlos, para que cuando se levantara, no se hiciera notar tanto su aspecto. Y es que este era preocupante: grandes ojeras se percibían debajo de sus grandes orbes blancos y vacíos, además de ausentes y cansados, que apenas se notaban tras su blanca esclerótica, viéndose su falta de sueño; también su piel era una muestra de su indisposición, que se había vuelto de un tono casi enfermizo, tan pálido que cualquiera diría que su cuerpo estaba sin vida y que acababa de volver a nacer después de una trágica muerte. Por último para rematar sus causas, estaban sus ropas, desgastadas y ligeramente sucias con su propio sudor.

_Lamentable. _

Quizás, si en aquel momento no se sintiera tan confundida le preocuparía , incluso se avergonzaría de su imagen. Pero lo único que sintió, tras pasar por los pasillos de la gran casa y llegar frente a un espejo, fue asco. Y no es que fuera por sus ojos o por su destrozado cabello, sino por la razón de que estuviera así.

_Tensión. Ya desde hacía meses tenía su imagen en la cabeza, una que no quería desaparecer._

Se giró en su lugar, notando la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Unos ojos como los suyos blancos, pero sin ese destello perlado que tan le pertenecía a su familia, se encontraron con los suyos. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño, muy bien cuidado y amarrado en una coleta que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos y colgando. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos y poco marcados,pero no por esto su rostro dejaba de reflejar madurez y serenidad. Llevaba también unas ropas clásicas, muy típicas japonesas, que le daban un toque elegante que revelaban su buena posición.

Por unos instantes la miró sorprendido, como si no se esperara el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento la Hyuga. Si, por que esa chica, era sin dudar una Hyuga. Todos los rasgos característicos, desde sus grandes orbes, hasta su especial belleza representativa de su clan. Entonces, el castaño se enderezó, haciendo notar su alta altura que eran unos diez centímetros más que la chica que ahora se encontraba tímida y nerviosa en su sitio, intimidada como muchas veces estaba delante de su primo, Neji Hyuga. El que todos consideraban genio, desde su más corta edad y que había conseguido a pesar de que no pertenecía a la rama principal, logros tan grandes que nadie podía dudar de su valencia. Centro su vista en otro lugar y entonces su boca empezó a formar palabras, que Hinata se le hicieron mudas, ya que por unos segundos no pudo escucharlas, solo pudo ver el movimiento de los labios de su primo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, hasta notar que de repente todo el silencio se rompía con un pitido en su oreja. Instintivamente se llevo la mano a la oreja, acto que Neji pareció notar, parando de hablar y preguntando:

-¿Esta bien Hinata-sama?-preguntó, mirando el gesto quejoso de la menor y acercándose a su mano quitándola de su oreja para examinar, oído.

-Si. No es nada.-dijo la pelo azulado rápidamente mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón, teniendo con el genio un gesto muy brusco. Al darse cuenta de este detalle agacho la cabeza avergonzada y sintiendo el calor del rubor que se empezaba a asomar por su hasta ahora pálidas mejillas. Él aparto la mirada frunciendo el ceño por la actuación que había tenido Hinata, viéndolo como una ofensa al principio al dedicarle una mala mirada. Pero este pareció relajarse cuando le escucho decir:-Lo...lo siento Neji-niisan. No fue mi intención...-se disculpo entonces. Neji alzó la mirada hacia no-se-donde, suspirando y asintiendo, para luego repetir lo que instantes antes le había dicho y no había escuchado.

-Hinata-sama. Su padre le espera en la sala. Arréglese, la esperamos allí.

-Si, ahora mismo.-respondió ella girándose y volviendo sus pasos, pero la voz del Hyuga la paro.

-Hinata.-le llamó simplemente, sin las formalidades que acostumbraba a usar con ella, como cuando eran pequeños. Se giró de nuevo y le miró, sorprendiéndose al ver que en su rostro había preocupación, en vez de aquella serenidad tan característica suya. Tragó saliva sabiendo que le iba a preguntar por su aspecto, cosa que ahora mismo no tenía pensado hablar. Pero aunque el castaño notó eso, siguió, continuando después de coger aire:-¿Que te pasa?¿Por que tienes ese estado tan lamentable?

-Neji.-dijo cortándole antes de que este prosiguiera con sus preguntas. Contuvo unas lágrimas, que por primera vez dejaban ver sus ojos brillosos.- Me sentía un poco mal anoche.-respondió con inseguridad, mirando al suelo y notando como se le había quebrado la voz a cada letra. Maldijo dentro de su cabeza su manera de dejar al descubierto aquel sentimiento de dolor, tan notable que por mucho que rogase que así fuera no conseguiría nada. _Créeme, por favor. Créeme._

_-_Hmp.-respondió, dudando.-Bueno, váyase a arreglar.-dijo yéndose. Por su parte la chica ando con pasos firmes y rápidos hacía su cuarto, parándose un momento delante de la puerta, respirando hondo antes de abrirla para prepararse.

Era una habitación amplia, pintada de colores pastel y decorada de una manera tradicional. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba sentado en el centro de esta, manteniendo una postura recta, sentado sobre un almohadón. A sus lados, un hombre bastante más joven, que se mantenía igual de serio que el mayor, a pesar de no tener unos rasgos tan duros como los del otro, dándole un aspecto mucho más dulce. En el otro lado una niña de doce años de edad, que mantenía una perfecta postura y miraba al frente.

Entre el silenció se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. El mayor, se aclaró la garganta después de un largo suspiro:-Adelante. De ella entró una hermosa joven de cabello azulado, que llegaba al final de su espalda, con el reflejo de la luna entre sus parpados, vestida con unas ropas que no eran habituales en ella, que solía llevar siempre su traje ninja. En su lugar llevaba una falda violeta, que dejaba ver debajo unos shorts y una camiseta morada de anchas mangas que tenía en su cintura un cinturón negro.

Un destello apareció en los ojos de la más pequeña en la sala, mirando a su hermana mayor de arriba abajo, no acostumbrada a la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, mientras la recién llegada se sentaba, de la misma manera en la que ella estaba. Su padre analizó por unos segundos a su hija mayor, que empezaba a impacientarse, encontrándose nerviosa en su sitio.

Movía sus manos, dando golpecitos con sus dedos el cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos, sin escribir palabra alguna, frustrada, como cuando no se sabe que decir, que responder. Miró la habitación, no dejando que su mirada estuviera más de dos segundos en cada uno de los objetos y muebles de esta, analizándolos. Cesó el movimiento de sus manos, mirando otra vez a la hoja, sosteniendo con fuerza el boli que solía usar para escribir. Rascó su nuca, movimiento que no ayudaba en la inspiración ni con la fluyente linea de ideas, que no emergían, pareciendo que no iban a salir por mucho que lo intentara. Se cruzó de piernas y brazos, cansada de intentarlo. ¿Por que no podría tener por una vez una buena idea? **"**_**Estúpido argumento, que parece no tener manera de continuarlo"**__, _pensó echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Suspiro pesadamente, dejando que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera al exterior, para después recoger el oxigeno que aun tenía en su encerrada habitación. Se puso de pie, la verdad es que tampoco había mirado la hora, quizás era de noche o quizás era de día. Con un poco de dudas, subió la persiana, dejando entrar unos potentes rayos de luz, que por momentos le cegaron. Otra vez se había quedado toda la noche despierta, imaginando._**(**_**N/A: a que me suena eso? xD)**

Y es que escribir se había vuelto una adicción, como el que bebe para olvidar, ella escribía también para lo mismo, encerrada en su mundo sin que nadie le hiciera daño ni la molestara. Dio un largo suspiro, cerrando sus cansados ojos por un instante. Su pierna empezó a temblar de un momento a otro, haciendo un insistente movimiento, mientras ella fija la vista en el suelo un tanto nerviosa. No había podido dejar de pensar en su padre y en sus palabras. Tragó saliva durante un instante antes de sonara la puerta. Se tensó y se puso recta, haciendo pasar a quien fuera que estuviese tras ella con un simple "adelante".

-Hermana.-apareció la menor de no más de doce años, llamándola.

-Hanabi.-respondió ella de igual modo, centrando toda su atención en la menor.

-Padre...-apartó la mirada Hanabi, respirando profundamente.-Dice que no hay vuelta atrás.

**Flashback**

_Ahora podría contar las lagrimas que había derramado, hundiendose en lo más hondo de un mar formado por sus gotas saladas. Su cara estaba húmeda, pálida y sus ojos sin color se escondían bajo las sabanas, a las que no dudaba en aferrarse con tal de ocultarse. Vio como la puerta se iba abriendo, se giro, perdiendo la mirada en los cuartos de la pared. Escuchó tras de si, los pasos cautelosos del extraño que junto a ella se encontraba._

_La Hyuga menor, aparto el flequillo de su cara, observando su frente y rostro:_

_-Me da igual lo que tengas que decir. O que digas que los sientes. Me importas mucho, pero de verdad no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no podrás cambiar mi opinión. No trates de hacer nada.-la castaña se le quedó mirando. Nunca la había visto tan decidida y tajante, con una vacio así en sus ojos siempre dulces. Se levantó sin más, observandola antes de decir palabra. A pesar de todo y sabiendo como era Hinata, tan sumisa como siempre se portaba, podía ver que tenía de dentro grandes sentimientos de rabia y dolor._

_-Al menos déjame intentarlo. Por favor...-levantó por fin la mirada su hermana._

_-No hay nada que hablar, Hanabi._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Lo se Hanabi, lo se.

_Yo:**Fin del primer capitulo. Bueno me ha salido un poco más largo que de costumbre...La verdad es que hasta ahora he tenido mucha falta de inspiración y por fin algo bueno. Al menos eso creo yo U/./U **_

Shikamaru:_** Hay que ver y tu quieres ser escritora...**_

Yo:_**no decías lo mismo anoche e.e**_

Shikamaru:_** Que?**_

Yo:_**Si, mientras hablabamos de...**_

Shikamaru: _**Calla! No cuentes esas cosas! **_

Yo: **Por que? Si solo saliais fo...**

Shikamaru:** Shh, te digo!Problematica.**

Temari: **Fo que? Con quien salias?**

Shikamaru: **Con nada y con nadie. *nerviosamente***

**Yo: Bueeeno...Mejor nos despedimos ya, vale? U.U*Bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, **_**Planeando el adiós. Un besote tan grande como el mundo!Os quierooooo. Muaak**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno hola. No se si alguien va a leer esto...pero da igual. He estado mucho tiempo fuera de la pagina y dejando olvidadas muchisimas historias, pero la verdad es que no estaba en condiciones de escribir. NO sabría describiros bien lo que me paso, solo que no tenía inspiración de lo amargada que me sentía. Ni siquiera me podía imaginar un escena romántica normal. Así que no se si de ahora en adelante habrá mucho romance en fics...Quizás necesite volver a ilusionarme con algo y ya. Espero no parecer EMO ni mala, aunque me estoy replanteando muchas cosas que antes tenía en mente. Bueno, no os haré esperar más. Ah, y se que os deje sin saber mucho aunque estuviera muy intenso(tal y como me habeis dicho) Pero no revelaré lo que pasa hasta dentro de algunos capis (lo siento) Ahora nos centraremos en otras coxitas que ya vereis aquí. Pero poco a poco se revelara.**_

_**Disclairmer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Sino, sería más gore y perver *¬*(¡volví!)**_

_**Sin más dilación**_

_**Planeando el adiós**_

Había dado ya, millones de vueltas en la cama, desesperada y sin poder dormir. _No hay vuelta atrás.-recordaba. _No sabía lo que debía hacer, ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza para estirarse los pelos frustrada, descolocándose más en cada momento para después dejarse caer otra vez en el colchón, ya que se había quedado sentada entre sus cavilaciones, imaginándose escenas en su imaginación, todas acabando mal por supuesto. Respiró profundamente para después sentarse en la orilla de la cama, arrugando las sabanas que también se había puesto por el frío y que sobraron en el momento en que se las puso no sabiendo a la temperatura en la que se encontraba, cosa que la hizo volver a suspirar mientras negaba con brusquedad la cabeza y llevándose las manos a sus mejillas que se habían teñido de un suave color rojo. Al notarlo hizo una mueca de desagrado, ni siquiera después de intentarlo por años había logrado que sus reacciones ante el nerviosismo que tenía fueran diferentes.

Siempre, daba igual que fueran vergonzosos o no, sus mejillas se encendían sin que pudiera evitarlo. Nunca le gustó aquello, por que hacía que se viera débil o frágil ante los demás y no solo por eso, si no por que ella misma llegaba a créelo. Quería ser fuerte y superarse para poder así ser una buena líder de su clan, aunque por supuesto había más motivos a parte de ese. Tenía deseos personales que quería cumplir y solo podía hacerlo si se superaba a sí misma y dejaba de ser tan tímida. Pero sabía que no iba a haber vuelta atrás ante las decisiones de su padre, eran buenas para ella según él. Hasta sus amigos habían intentado ayudarla con su pequeño problema. En especial Kiba. Él había sido en muchas ocasiones su apoyo en casi todo.

_Kiba-kun._

De repente sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y la tranquilidad que había sentido en pensar en su amigo y compañero había desaparecido para convertirse en preocupación. Estaba segura de como reaccionaría, seguro que se enfadaría y se pondría a gritar y después ella lloraría para después él abrazarla para reconfortarla. Simplemente con la imagen en su cabeza se tumbo en la cama de nuevo. Después miró el reloj que estaba sobre una cercana estantería llena de libros, enciclopedias y novelas de todas las clases. Des de que tenía memoria esos libros habían sido su extraña diversión cuando se iba el sol. Incluso su primo ignoraba el por que yo tenía tanto interés en ellos, aveces decía que perdía el tiempo y que debía estar entrenando en vez de leyendo libros que solo llenaban mi mente de fantasías y cuentos de hadas. Ella le replicaba explicándole lo maravillosas que eran, aunque Neji no solía quedar convencido. No es que el pensara que leer es malo, se lo había dicho más de una vez, pero si que con esa clase de historias no aprovechaba el tiempo. Rascó su mano con su dedo pulgar, el cual se deslizó desde el indice hasta la palma, notando como estaba de fría. Acabó el recorrido por segunda vez para luego frotar ambas manos con la intención de calentarlas un poco. Se notaba que estaba llegando el invierno y con el su cumpleaños. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que llegara ese día, aunque pareciese extraño.

Sacaba una prenda tras otra en el armario que se encontraba cerca de su cama. Este era de madera clara, siendo de un suave tono beige. En el suelo se encontraban unos pantalones oscuros bastante ajustados, que con su condición y manera de ser no solía usar; una falda blanca, bastante sencilla y varias camisas encima de estas tenían su chaqueta favorita. Sonrió al encontrar lo que busca, una rez, que colocó rápidamente sobre su torso descubierto. La chica estaba solo en ropa interior, la verdad es que aunque hiciera frío, no quería tardar mucho, tenía entrenamiento y ya llegaba tarde. Luego se puso el primero pantalón que encontró, una camiseta encima de la rez para no tener tanto frío y la chaqueta, para después salir despedida por la puerta, suplicando que no fuera a retardarse mucho.

Se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, con un verde césped y grandes y frondosos árboles. Un cabaloso río también pasaba cerca, haciendo que se escuchara el paso del agua y a los peces nadar. El ambiente era tranquilo y silencioso, muy agradable para los que gustaran de tranquilidad y del canto de los pájaros. Y puede que este fuera e lugar perfecto para cualquiera, donde se pudiera pensar o desquitarse de la frustración e irritación que podía tener cualquier ninja estresado. Pero claro, esto era el caso del joven que se encontraba de pie junto a un colosal animal.

El chico aparentaba tener unos 16 años, bastante alto y corpulento. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, bastante revuelto, dándole un toque salvaje. Su piel esta morena por el sol y en su cara tenía unas marcas rojizas en forma de triángulos invertidos, características de su clan. Sus ojos eran marrones, casi rozando el negro y además afilados realzando su aspecto animal. Vestía con una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos clásicos pantalones ninja que tenían en mismo color. Él era Kiba Inuzuka.

A su lado, estaba su perro y fiel amigo. Era más o menos treinta centímetros más alto que su amo y además dos veces más pesado que él. Su pelaje era blanco con excepción de dos manchas marrones en sus largas orejas y con ese aspecto despeinado y puntiagudo que resaltaba en su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban con esa forma achinada que le caracterizaba, dando un aspecto adorable al perro. Este era Akamaru, el mejor amigo de Kiba desde que este a la edad de cuatro años lo conoció y desde entonces nunca se han separado.

Al otro lado des esos dos, estaba otro chico, un poco más alto que el Inuzuka. Llevaba unas gafas redondas oscuras, tapándole los ojos y el cuello de su camisa que escondía su rostro. Además sobre su cabeza tenía una capucha, que acababa de realizar más su apariencia reservada y sombría habitual suya y de su clan. Él era Shino Aburame.

El primero de los tres empezaba a enfadarse, puesto que su querida amiga y compañera estaba tardando demasiado. Ya llevaban veinte minutos esperando y aun no había rastro de la Hyuga, cosa que era raro ya que solía llegar antes que él. Debía tener una buena escusa, dudaba que fuera lo mismo que le pasaba a él en aquellas circustancias, quedarse dormida sería un hecho extremadamente bizarro tanto como el que él llegara antes que ella y además temprano. Solo eran las siete menos diez de la mañana, pero según su amigo (y su impaciencia) un/a ninja no debería llegar tarde a los compromisos que tiene con sus camaradas. Y en aquel momento no podía estar más de acuerdo.

En aquel instante, en el que ya se estaba mentalizando en ir a buscarla, la vio correr como si la persiguieran y su vida fuera en ello. Sintió un gran alivio y como se quitaba un peso de sus hombros al ver como esta se agachaba cansada y con la respiración agitada en frente suyo.

-S-siento la tardanza.-se disculpó recobrando la respiración e irguiéndose mientras los miraba con las mejillas encendidas.

-Da igual-contestó igual de serio que siempre Shino-, comencemos el entrenamiento.

Se pusieron en posición de ataque mirándose los unos a los otros, esperando el primer movimiento. Como siempre este lo dio Kiba junto Akamaru quienes no dudaron instante en atacar al Aburame. Hinata se mantenía atenta, sabiendo que la rivalidad y sentimiento de competición de sus compañeros haría que la olvidaran para poder concentrase en la pelea que estaban teniendo. Normalmente esperaría en aquella posición esperando su turno, pero no iba a ser menos. Se dirigió corriendo hacía los chicos con su dojutsu preparado mientras adoptaba la postura del puño suave, cosa que fue inesperada para ambos que esquivaron el golpe con dificultad. La Hyuga aprovecho esto para mandar una patada a Kiba quien la recibió y cayó al suelo un tanto confundido. El pelinegro fue más rápido y cuando la peli azul se dirigió hacia él la paró con sus manos, haciendo que Hinata retrocediera antes de Shino le diera con un de sus ataques.

La chica respiraba con dificultad y sus piernas flaqueaban a causa de la fuerza con la que le había impulsado hacía atrás su compañero. Con decisión miró a Shino poniendo se recta y adoptando otra vez su ojo blanco pero antes de dar un paso algo la detuvo. El sonido de algo que pasaba cerca suyo con rápidez hizo que todo los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran al instante. Por suerte para ella no le había rozado siquiera. Oyó un grito desgarrador que venía detrás suyo. Era Kiba,quien se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y agarrando su parte abdominal, pidiendo ayuda. Se acercó corriendo hacía él y pudo ver como un flecha estaba incrustada en su cuerpo, haciendo que sobresaliera sangre de su parte abdominal. Deprisa acumuló chakra en su mano, utilizando su palma recuperadora para curar la herida y para la hemorragia antes de que perdiera más sangre.

La sangre, extreñamente, no coaugulo y poco a poco fue notando como el calor corporal del chico disminuía. Le hizo un torniquete al rededor del torso y le pidió a Shino que le diera su chaqueta para que Kiba no perdiera calor. Debía de trasladarlo velozmente al hospital, se temía lo peor. Como pudieron cogieron al chico, quien ya estaba tumbado cómodamente en la espalda de su perro, corriendo vertiginosamente por las calles de Konoha.

Se encontraba recargada en la pared blanca de uno de los muchos pasillos del lugar. Ya hacia una hora que Tsunade había entrado en la habitación para examinar a su amigo, quien se encontraba inconsciente. Supo hacia ya unos minutos que este había sido envenenado por la flecha lanzada, pero el veneno no era mortal. Solo hacía falta comprobar el veneno que era y seguramente la sannin tendría el remedio para este, aunque no le tranquilizaba el echo de que hubieran atacado al castaño, era serio. Y seguramente volverían a por él. Esa flecha seguramente era solo un aviso de lo que tenía por venir. Entonces notó algo a su lado mirándola fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levemente arqueada. Era una chica tez morena y pelo castaño, recogido en una coleta baja con alguno mechones sueltos que remarcaban su fino rostro. Sus ojos eran oscuros y reflejaban preocupación que era realzada por la expresión dura de su cara. En sus mejillas, al igual que Kiba, tenía dos marcas rojas. Iba vestida con un chaleco de la hoja, abierto por arriba, dejando ver sus atributo y en conjunto un pantalón gris corto. Era un poco más alta que ella.

-¿Hinata, y mi hermano?-preguntó sin rodeos y con dureza, intimidadole.

-Sigue en la habitación, Tsunade-sama le acaba de examinar...dice que no es grave.-respondió, para su sorpresa sin tartamudear. Aunque quizás eso se debía a las multiples veces que Hana le había regañado por tartamudear en su presencia, sabiendo que le disgusta eso en la gente. Pero la verdad la situación requería ser directa y más cuando se trataba de un Inuzuka.

-Entiendo...-dijo casi en un murmullo y bajando la cabeza con tristeza, ocultando su mirada tras los mechones que sobresalían y caían . Miró después hacia la puerta y luego se recargó junto a ella para después soltar un gran y largo suspiró que lleno entonces el silencio que se había formado en el pasillo del hospital de Konoha.-Hinata...-le llamó.

-¿Si?

-¿Que paso en el campo de entrenamiento? Es decir...

-Hana...-le interrumpió entonces la Hyuga.-Estábamos entrenando, entonces Kiba se quedo en el suelo mientras Shino y yo seguíamos y después...-se paró en seco y tragó saliva. La imagen de Kiba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, mientras teñía el suelo con su sangre y se retorcía de dolor apareció en su cabeza. Sus gritos desolados inundando sus oídos, el paso acelerado de su corazón mientras corría hacia él, la perdida de cualquier cosa que no fuera él sufriendo, como si no pudiera tener uso de razón, sintiendo un vacío enorme en su corazón. Sentía que en ese momento algo se había roto dentro de ella. Miró a Hana, de quién se había olvidado por unos instantes y que parecía impaciente por su respuesta. Vaciló durante unos segundos más hasta que volvió a hablar.-después le escuchamos gritar. Le encontramos en el suelo, sangrando y...le trajimos aquí.-finalizo. Hana asintió, comprendiendo y devolvió su mirada a la puerta, pidiendo con la mirada que algo pasara. Y como si fuera una llamada, Tsunade apareció tras la puerta con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Al verla y sin dejar que hablara, Hana fue hacia ella y la empujo sin importarle quien fuera solo para poder ver a su hermano, quien estaba plácidamente dormido. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, mirándole con ternura. Apartó con suavidad algunos mechones de la despeinada melena de su hermano, para después acariciarle la mejilla.

Verlo así le daba recuerdos...Era como cuando venía de la academia cansado, contándole todas las cosas que había hecho y aprendido y pidiéndole deseoso algo de comer. Ella se lo daba todo gustosa, mimándola como la hermana mayor que era. Él intentaba hacerse el mayor, pero acababa igual que ella, puesto que era un niño. Después de merendar jugaban con Akamaru y los demás perros y finalmente, Kiba se quedaba dormido, echándose una pequeña siesta antes de cenar. Siempre se le quedaba un rato contemplándolo, con su cara inocente y tranquila. Que diferencia había ahora. Era mucho más alto que ella y que su mama, además de que su facciones eran mucho más apuestas y maduras. _Que guapo. _Y no solamente lo pensaba por que era su hermano. Nadie podía negar en toda la aldea que su hermanito era todo un galán rompe corazones, aunque el mismo lo ignoraba puesto que aun teniendo diez y ocho años, estaba desinteresado en ese tema. O al menos hasta donde ella sabía. Hacía tanto que no se encontraba unida a su hermano, no como antes. Él era libre e independiente como salvaje y rebelde. No era un libro abierto para nadie y solía guardárselo todo para él. Seguramente si Hinata no la hubiese llamado, Kiba hubiera pedido que nadie dijera palabra.

Era mejor así. A pesar de todo Hana Inuzuka, lo que más quería era tener cerca a su hermano, para cuidarse mutuamente como siempre habían hecho.

-Ven.-se giró entonces hacía la puerta, donde se encontraba parada la pelo azul, quien los miraba en silencio. Pudo observar al acercarse, como sus ojos blancos se llenaban de lágrimas las cuales intentaba retener. La vio respirar profundo, mirando fijamente al chico sin despegar la vista de él, como había hecho todo el rato. Sabía de sobra que para su hermano Hinata Hyuga era alguien muy importante con la que había establecido un vinculo muy grande: _Su mejor amiga. _Desde que se conocieron, Kiba había estado muy aferrado a la Hyuga, protegiéndola, aconsejándole, siendo su hombro donde llorar...Y además el cariño era mutuo. No solo se notaba en sus lagrimas, sino también en la forma de mirarle. No había que tener un olfato como el suyo para darse cuenta.-Les dejaré solos.-se levantó para irse. Quería ver despertar al castaño, pero sabía que iba a preguntar por la Hyuga y era mejor que ya la tuviera a su lado para explicarle todo.

_¿Ahora que iba a pasar?_

Solo quería ver como sus ojos se abrían y abrazarle lo más fuerte posible, decirle que no le volviera a dar ese tipo de susto y ver como él reía felizmente y se rascaba la nuca por haberle preocupado. Luego seguramente le preguntaría por Akamaru.

Se recostó sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada y cerró los ojos cansada. No sabía que hora era y poco le importaba. Daba igual que ahora le estuviesen buscando para llevarla a la mansión de nuevo. _Que ironía_. Hacia una horas estaba preocupada por lo que le iba a decir a sus amigos por la decisión de su padre y ahora le daba exactamente igual lo que le había dicho. Algo si tenía claro: no era el momento. No les iba a decir adiós ahora y eso tendría que esperar.

_**Que os a parecido?La verdad es que ahora me siento mucho mejor. Disculpad por no haber actualizado, desde ahora si pasa algo os avisaré por que no os extrañe que me falte inspiración o que mi bipolabiridad gane. Intentaré que los capitulos sean más largos y con mucha más acción. Por ahora que el romance espere. Ya he dicho antes que estoy melancolicamente vacía en cuanto a eso. Pero ya veremos como va la cosa. Nos veremos en mi proximo capitulo. Bexos 3**_


End file.
